Just a Taste
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Renji smuggles in some cigarettes from the other side, but of course, when it's forbidden, he expects his Captain to show up. Byakuya does. But he tells his lieutenant that not everything in their world is forbidden. [Yaoi ByaRen]


Inspired by shmex cosplay photos, I bring you all…some ByaRen. The photos, if you haven't seen them, are on the LJ community.

The boys were smoking in one of them, and it led to this.  
**  
****Disclaimer: **Nothing.

-Just a Taste-

The night silence was serene. It was calming, lulling and so overwhelming. Renji indulged in the quiet atmosphere, just as he breathed in another long drag from his cigarette. He savored the taste, as it slithered down his throat before exhaling it. The contrast of gray was beautiful against the night's navy tapestry. His lips curled into a smile and it lingered until the smoke entirely dissipated. Then, he sucked in another mouthful, almost greedily and released it a moment later.

The taste was not bitter, but sweet and soothing. Such an indulgence was not permitted in Seireitei. Nothing from the mortal realm was allowed to cross over to their spiritual plain. Oh well, Renji shrugged and watched the white stick of nicotine burn through the remnants of smoke surrounding he and his pleasure.

Besides, he could not always rely on the night to provide comfort, after a long day in the office. The undisturbed setting was peaceful, undoubtedly, but it was not sufficient to ease every single one of his qualms. In the silence, he was at peace with the world, but not with his mind. A cigarette here and there chased away his thoughts and left him numb to his surroundings. It was enjoyable. And addictive.

Renji tossed away his cigarette into the pond, where the water would erase the evidence of his misdemeanor. He watched it sink for a while, until it drowned. Then, he reached into his flowered robe and drew out another one. It was a hard habit to break and even harder to resist. Anyway, it was his last one. He'd suck on it until it burned away, then he'd head in for the night.

The redhead flicked a match, lit up his smoke and wrapped his lips around the brown-filtered tip. The essence filled his lungs and his head swam in the smoke clouds, before he pushed out the initial rush. The cigarette hung lifelessly from his fingers as he leaned over the wooden railing and stared at his reflection, gazing back at him from the glossy surface.

Then, almost faster than the wind, and with a shock more striking than lightening, Renji felt and immediately saw the presence of his captain behind him. His senses had long picked up on the fast approaching footsteps but the water gave away his appearance, as the vivid strides came to a halt. A hand dropped on his shoulder and the lieutenant heaved a deep sigh.

''Yes, Cap'tn?''

''That is forbidden.''

Renji shrugged as the man moved to stand rigidly beside him. He remained slouched and uncaring.

''It's my last one.''

He drew in another toxic breath.

Byakuya said nothing. He never did. However, he did reach over and remove the offending luxury. Renji wanted to protest, but when he had done so in the past, his cigarette was always thrown into the water. He glanced at it, then up to his captain, with a faint smirk.

''You come over here and warn me every time…and yet you don't do a thing about it.'' He stated carelessly.

Mauve eyes were focused on the white stick, and he did not spare his subordinate a glance.

''You come and annoy me more than I annoy you.''

A frown etched itself within the delicate features of the captain's face.

''I do not.'' He retorted.

Renji chuckled quietly, not wanting to disrupt the eminent silence that surrounded every conversation he shared with his superior.

''Then what are you doing? Wanna try it? Go ahead…have a cigarette with me. We can split it.''

Byakuya's lip twitched in disgust. The scent was rancid and lingered more than his lieutenant. He did not intend to ever taste the offense and yet, it slowly found its way to his lips.

A white cloud was exhaled and as it cleared, Byakuya could see the stunned expression in Renji's visage.

''I came here to try something new. It was not for your cigarette, either. However, if you are going to taste like tobacco, then I might as well get used to this flavor.''

-EndE-


End file.
